I Love You, Do You Love Me?
by AwesomePerson12
Summary: Prompt given, story written. Kurt gets pushed down a flight of stairs by his old tormenters, while visiting the ND, and Blaine finally realizes he loves Kurt. Takes place after BIOTA, but Kurt & Blaine don't make up.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt given, story written. Did that rhyme? Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee _****or prompt, but what happens is all mine and friends idea!**

**Asked her to co-write cuz she gave me the prompt!**

* * *

_I can't believe Kurt! Maybe I am straight! Or Bi! Why can't he except me! That's what best friends do!_

His thoughts get interrupted as his phone rings.

****"Hello? Who's this?" Blaine asks the person on the line.

"Blaine, it's Burt, Kurt's father. I got your number from his phone. Thing is, Kurt's in the hospital." Burt tells Blaine.

"WHAT? How? Why? Which one?" Blaine asks, grabbing his keys and heading to his car.

"I'd rather tell you in person. Its Lima Memorial Hospital. I'll be waiting in the third's floor waiting room. Please hurry." Burt tells Blaine.

_Oh my god! What if he won't make it!? I can't have the last thing he heard from me comparing me to his bully's. I can't lose him, because I love him. Wait, what?_

* * *

**Half an hour later:**

"Mr. Hummel, what happened? Is Kurt okay?" Blaine asks Burt, forgetting that he's mad at Kurt for the time being.

"No, he isn't. He went to see the New Directions about a argument with someone, and his old bullies where there. They were shoving him when he was on the stairs, and after apparently one really hard shove, he lost his grip on the railing and fell down the stairs. He fell down 24 stairs, and not one of the bullies cared. Thankfully Sue saw the whole thing, and called an ambulance. The boys are being expelled, but some of Kurt's friends saw Kurt before he was put in the ambulance." At this point, he finally breaks down and sheds a few tears. "I'm sorry, but I can't even begin to describe how I'm feeling. I thought that this was over, the bullying and Kurt being hurt."

"Mr. Hummel, I'm so sorry. Me and Kurt had an argument, and I was too stubborn to apologize to him, even when I realized I was in the wrong. I said some horrible things to him, and for that I'm really sorry. May I please see him?" Blaine asks Burt, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sure kid. But what did you guys argue about?" Burt asks Blaine, mad that Blaine hurt Kurt's feelings.

"Long story Mr. Hummel. But thank you for calling me." Blaine says as he walks into Kurt's room.

When he sees Kurt, Blaine gasps and falls into the empty chair by Kurt's bed. He has black and blues all over his face and arms, lips are bloody and swollen, pale as a sheet, legs and arms cut up , but thankfully he has no broken bones.

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, don't you dare die on me. I can't lose you, I love you._ _What? I love him?_

Blaine thought about his time with Kurt. He wouldn't take any strangers hand and run down the hall with them, knowing all along they weren't a new kid. He wouldn't drive two hours for a kid he met a couple days ago. He wouldn't tell the story of his past to someone he met less than half an hour ago. He wouldn't sing flirty duets with just anyone. He wouldn't memorize anyone's coffee order without telling them. He wouldn't keep texting 'courage' to just anyone throughout the day.

_That's because Kurt isn't 'just anyone'. He's Kurt, and you love him_.

And that's how Blaine came to the realization that he loved Kurt.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO, whacha think?! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own** **_Glee_****.**

* * *

Blaine is asleep with his body on the chair, not counting the hand he has around Kurt's hand, and his head on Kurt's bed when Kurt wakes up.

"Hmmm, Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt says, shaking Blaine awake with the hand not in Blaine's hand, happy that Blaine was here.

"Kurt! You're awake!" Blaine says jumping out of his chair. "Kurt, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of those things I said before! You were completely right! Kurt, I can't lose my best friend." Blaine says, thinking that the dimming in Kurt's eyes when he said 'best friend' he only imagined.

"No Blaine, you're right. Best friends should support each other, no matter what their sexuality is. I guess I just got mad that it was Rachel, I mean, Finn isn't over her, and Rachel isn't over Finn. But that still gives me no right to say that you have one sexuality when you might not. I'm so sorry." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his, and at this, Blaine's heart jumps a bit.

"So, I forgive you, even though there's nothing to forgive. Kurt, I have something to tell you." Blaine says before he was interrupted by Mercedes barging in.

"White boy, you gave everyone quite the scare, you okay?" Mercedes asks, going to Kurt's other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt says before a stampede of New Directions barge into the room all asking a multitude of questions.

"Guys, thank you for being so worried, but will you all please shut up? I already have a headache, and you guys yelling won't make it any better. Plus, I think we are exceeding the room capacity by like 15 people." Kurt tells everyone.

"Okay, so, everyone get out, my white boy needs his rest." Mercedes tells everyone, getting out of the room herself and everyone but Rachel leaves, to my dismay.

_I'd rather have Puck, or Finn, or even Santana than her be here right now._

_"_So, Blaine, you want to grab take-out and watch a couple of movies at my place?" Rachel asks, putting her hand on my forearm.

"Umm, Rachel, what about Kurt? He's really hurt!" Blaine tells Rachel, getting more mad every second she has her hand on him.

"Oh, Blaine, Kurt himself said he was fine. We can go, can't we Kurt?" Rachel asks, throwing some not-so-subtle winks his way.

"Sure, go have fun Blaine." Kurt says, his jaw clenching for a reason unknown to Blaine, but not to Rachel.

"See, Kurt's fine! Let's go Blaine, if we go now, we can have some fun." Rachel tells Blaine, pulling him, and stage whispering the last part to him, just to see Kurt's reaction.

Blaine, fed up with Rachel pulls her into the hall.

"No Rachel, I don't want to go with you. You were obviously acting when we were on our date, and I have no romantic feelings for you after what you have just done. Goodbye Rachel." Blaine says, expecting Rachel to take the 'hint' and go.

"What? Blaine, your feelings have obviously taken a toll after what happened to Kurt, so I'll let that crazy moment go. So, let's go!" Rachel says, not taking the 'hint'.

"Rachel, I dont want you here. I'm going into Kurt's room, and if you follow me, I'll get security. If you call me or follow me anywhere if it's not a terrible situation, I will get a restraining order. Good-bye." Blaine says, leaving Rachel fuming in the hallway.

"So, are you leaving Blaine?" Kurt asks, sad that Rachel could take Blaine away from him, and could be such a bitch.

Blaine, tired of explaining things, just says; "No, I'm not. I need to spend time with you."

At this, Kurt's eyes light up, and a smile breaks out across his face.

After this, Burt, Carole, and Finn come in.

"Blaine, hey! I thought you would be on your date with Rachel already." Finn says, surprised.

"Wait, you're dating Rachel?" Burt asks, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, he is." Finn says and Burt gets pissed.

Anyone could see how Kurt looks at Blaine, and after Blaine sleeping in Kurt's bed, he thought they would finally be getting somewhere. And isn't Blaine gay?

"Blaine, it's a long drive back to Dalton, and visiting hours are almost up. Why don't you go back?" Burt asks, hoping Blaine could take a hint.

"Sir, I don't mind. I'm happy to stay." Blaine says, unable to take a hint.

"Blaine, my dad's right. It's late, you should go." Kurt says, actually able to take a hint.

"Okay, well good-bye everyone. Kurt, feel better." Blaine says as he leaves.

A silent conversation goes on between Carole and Burt.

"Finn, lets go get some drinks." Carole says, wanting to leave Burt with Kurt.

"Mom, can't you get them? I barely see Kurt anymore." Finn says.

"Finn, lets go." She says in her 'no arguments' tone.

After they leave, Burt turns to Kurt. "Kurt, lets talk about Blaine."

* * *

**Whatcha think?! :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee, _****just the plot.**

* * *

_"Kurt, lets talk about Blaine." _

"Yeah Dad? What about Blaine?" Kurt asks, trying not to break down and cry in front of his father because of a boy.

"Kurt, I thought Blaine was gay. Why is he dating Rachel?" Burt asks.

"So did I!" Kurt wailed, making Burt able to see the cracks in his otherwise perfect mask.

"Well, he's dating Rachel? So if you act mean to only her, it wouldn't make a difference. And you acting mean to him would just ruin your friendship. So, just show him what he's missing." Burt says. " Oh, and if you ask me how I knew you liked him, I'm your father, and I can read you like a book. Get some sleep Kurt. Love you bud."

"Night dad. Love you too." Kurt says, fluffing his pillow.

* * *

**Sorry for the length, and not updating in SO LONG! Life happened. I think that the length doesn't matter because everything that needs to be said in this chappy is said, and having days pass in the same chapter rubs me the wrong way.**

**So sorry again! And Happy Halloween!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_****, sadly.**

* * *

Blaine POV:

_Okay, flowers. What flowers would Kurt like?_ _Yellow and red! Perfect!_

As I went up in the elevator, I was thinking about Kurt. Why someone would hurt someone as perfect as him, and why I seem to lose my balls whenever I want to tell him I'm in love with him.

Have been since _excuse me, I'm new here_. _Where's everyone going?_

I stopped in front of Kurt's room and saw him sleeping.

_Like an angel._

I wrote a note saying that I'd be back to see him soon, and started to formulate a plan in my head.

If I couldn't _tell _Kurt I liked him, I could surely _sing_ it.

This would be big, and would take both The Warblers and the New Directions.

_Kurt wont even know what hit him._

* * *

Kurt POV:

When I woke up, I woke up to red and yellow flowers on my bedside table.

_From Blaine. Cute_.

I threw them in the garbage.

I was so mad. Why couldn't he love me?

_Why is it that every guy I have a crush on not like me back? _

Granted I insulted Sam, and both Finn and him were straight, but did Blaine really have to change sexualities just because I liked him?

Ugh, life is so tiring, I'm going back to bed.

_Why can't Blaine love me?_

* * *

**Yeah, js (just saying) I love living, and don't want to be killed, so sorry for not updating in like a million bajillion years.**

**Also, I'm not sure if it's: Whats going on here?**

**Why is everyone so excited?**

**Or:**

**Where's everyone going?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own Glee. Bleh.**

* * *

_Why cant anyone love me?_

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Ugh, Blaine. Why are you calling me now?" Kurt asks, still groggy from sleep.

"Just making sure you're awake. I spent too much time on this for you too be half-asleep! I'll be there in fifteen !" And with that, Blaine hung up, leaving Kurt more confused then ever.

_It's only been two days. What could he have planned?!_

* * *

"Kurrrt! So glad to see you!" The Warblers said as they entered the room.

"Great to see you too! But where's Blaine?" Kurt asked, a bit wary.

"Here! Now Kurt, I was in Rachel's presence while sober and found out two things. One, I am 100% gay. Two, well... I hope you can figure that out on your own." Blaine said as he stepped back into formation.

As the opening note started, Kurt gasped. He knew this song.

It was a love song.

_Do, do, do, do-do-do,  
Do, do, do, do-do-do,  
Do, do, do, do-do-do,_

_Today,_  
_I'm laughing the clouds away,_  
_I hear what the flowers say,_  
_And drink every drop of rain,_  
_And I see,_  
_Places that I have been,_  
_In ways that I've never seen,_  
_My side of the grass is green,_  
_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,_  
_It feels so natural to me,_

_If this is love,_  
_Then love is easy,_  
_It's the easiest thing to do,_  
_If this is love,_  
_Then love completes me,_  
_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_  
_A simple equation,_  
_With no complications,_  
_To leave you confused,_  
_If this is love, love, love,_  
_Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,_

_Do, do-do-do, do, do,_  
_Do-do-do, do do,_  
_Do-do-do, to you,_  
_Feel the way that I do?_  
_Do I turn your grey skies blue?_  
_And make dirty streets look new?_  
_Hmm and the birds sing,_  
_Tweeheeheeheeheeheeheet,_  
_Tweedleedeedeedee,_  
_Now I know exactly what they mean,_  
_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,_  
_It feels so natural to me,_

_If this is love,_  
_Then love is easy,_  
_It's the easiest thing to do,_  
_If this is love,_  
_Then love completes me,_  
_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_  
_A simple equation,_  
_With no complications,_  
_To leave you confused,_  
_If this is love, love, love,_  
_Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,_

_Do, do, do-do-do, do, do,_  
_Do-do-do, do, do,_  
_Do-do-do, do, do,_  
_Do-do-do, do, do,_  
_Do-do-do, do, do,_  
_Do-do-do, do, do,_

_Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!_  
_Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!_  
_Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!_  
_(What is it you want, Mary?_  
_What do you want?_  
_You want the moon?_  
_Just say the word and I'll_  
_Throw a lasso around it and_  
_Pull it down. Hey. That's a_  
_Pretty good idea. I'll give_  
_You the moon, Mary.)_

_Oooooh no,_  
_If this is love,_  
_Then love is easy,_  
_It's the easiest thing to do,_  
_If this is love,_  
_Then love completes me,_  
_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_  
_A simple equation,_  
_With no complications,_  
_To leave you confused, No,_  
_If this is love, love, love,_  
_It's the easiest thing to do,_

_Do, do, do-do-do, do, do, (Hey!)_  
_Do-do-do, do, do,_  
_Do-do-do, do, (oooh this is love love love love love love)_  
_Do, do, do-do-do, do, do, (oooh this is love love love love love love)_  
_Do-do-do, do, do,_  
_Do-do-do, do_

"Kurt, I love you. Do you love me?"

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I'm evil. Cliffhanger.**

**Anyway, if anyone reads all my stories, you'd know I incorporate my titles into each story.**

**Song used: ****_This is Love_**** (By: McFly)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_**

* * *

_"Kurt, I love you. Do you love me?"_

Kurt was pale, surprised, and ecstatic all at once.

When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine took this as a horrible sign and started to leave.

"Blaine wait! I do love you!" Kurt yelled, making Blaine stop in his tracks.

"Yo- you love me?"

"Yes!" Kurt said, happy tears shining in his eyes.

"Warblers, I think we should leave." Wes said.

Once they left, Blaine rushed to Kurt, and their lips _finally_ met.

_Amazing. _Kurt thought

_So soft. _Blaine thought.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry I should hav-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt presses his lips to his own for a second time.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry about Rachel. You're the best friend. Hopefully... more" Blaine said, a bit unsure.

"Blaine, yes. A million times yes."

* * *

**Ugh. I dont know how to end it! Unless people want more, this is just the ending!**


End file.
